Hope is All We Have
by SilverFallenStars
Summary: The Avengers are forced to leave New York, getting to Atlanta for Fury was supposed to be there, and the team meets other survivors. The two group join forces to fight the Walkers, but the Avengers have the word that there is a base in California. Can they convince Rick to follow them to safety, or will they die trying? (Contains an OC!)
1. Leave This Place We Call Home

**A/N: Hey, I noticed there wasn't many Walking Dead, and Avengers cross overs, and I've wanting to do one, so here I am. This will have an oc, they're my thing, if you haven't noticed that yet. Please review, let me know if I should keep writing this, or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither the Walking Dead, or the Avengers, I'm just borrowing them, though I do own some of the plot, and my oc: Nova Black.**

* * *

The sun beat through the windows, Tony removed his hand from one of his eyes, peaking in the room. He saw everyone in the team just quiet, not talking, not moving. First he was afraid they turn into those..._Things_. Steve noticed his awaking.

"Stark's awake." He told the rest of the group.

"What's wrong, guys?" The Inventor sat up, stretching. Looking at the team members, sitting around the common room, one of the team members were gone, Thor, he left with Jane at the beginning, he wasn't being a coward he wanted to keep her safe, but the god never came back. The rest of the team figured Odin didn't allow it, or more wouldn't risk his son never coming back to Asgard.

Natasha opened her mouth, shutting it before answering. For once everyone was at a loss for words with the information they held.

"We have to get out of the city tonight." Steve spoke up, not losing his leadership to the team. "S.H.I.E.L.D, and the World Council have fallen against the..._Things_ out there. The government is going to bomb New York tonight, we have been over run."

Sound cut off from Tony ears, that came at such a shock. He knew things were getting bad, but he never thought people would bomb such a place as New York. And most importantly he never thought the great Avengers would fail.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Iron Man asked. "I mean, do we have a plan?" He corrected himself, he wasn't going to be a fool with emotions, he didn't have room for them now. All he can do is keep Pepper alive, as long as he can stay alive himself.

"Well…." The Captain looked around, pressing his lips in a thin line. "Three pair of outfits for each one of us, let's get ourselves enough food to last a month, three tents, medical supplies, arms and ammunition." He sighed. "I think that's what we should start with."

It wouldn't be their first time going out there, in fact they had been out there quite often, killing as many as they could, then going back into the tower. They had done that for at least two months

"Let's go, people." Clint yelled, getting everyone in action over than sitting around, and waiting to have the bombs drop on them.

In thirty minutes they had nine bags sitting in front of the elevator, Bruce looked at them all, thinking how they were going to make it with that many bags.

"We have to cut down on the bags, whose bag can we combine?" He asked looking at the team that were stilling trying to figure out a stable plan. "Guys?"

"Mix mine, and Clint's, maybe Steve's too, if it'll fit." Natasha said not even looking at Bruce.

"Mine, and Pepper's should fit, with your's too, Bruce." Tony added, who had his arms around Pepper, she wasn't taking this very well, her boyfriend had already convince her not to stick a gun in her mouth.

Pepper had never been one for suicide thoughts, but with everything happening it was real hard for her not to think about that stuff. She thought how everyone died, and came back, the pain they must go through, why not end it by yourself? Why not go with people you love, when you're safe? Somehow Tony talked her out of it.

Bruce fixed everything, now they had five bags, not including Tony's Iron Man suitcase form. The scientist ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, walking over to the group, that was leaned over a coffee table, looking over a map.

"Where are we headed?" He asked standing behind Tony, looking over his shoulder.

"Fury's in Atlanta because it has one of the biggest camps, and it's closest to a cure, beside you, until...Well, you know." Steve looked to Bruce, who looked over to the blonde, with his shield on his back.

"Tony." Said Clint. "What car do you have that's packs a punch, and can take a punch?"

A grin spread the Inventor's lips. He chuckled, "But before we leave, I have to download JARVIS." He pulled out a red USB. "Look, JARVIS, I love ya, and I'll have you in my phone, and suit, but just incase, I have to download you. And I have to tell you we might have to part ways." Tony put a hand on the wall.

"I would not want that, Sir, it's been a pleasure working with you, Mr. Stark." The A.I responded, it was a rather touching moment between man and machine.

"Don't get all sappy, J'." Tony did the download, and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Two cars pulled out of Stark Tower, one holding Tony, Pepper, and Bruce, another holding Natasha, Clint, and Steve. The owner got one more look at his tower, and put up a peace sign with his fingers.

Soon they were caught up with traffic, everyone in a hurry to get out of the city. Tony peaked out of the car to see, the problem, people were being stopped, and checked to see if they were infected. Sighing, he sat back down in his seat.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper asked, in a calm voice.

Tony looked over to her. "I'm gonna have to talk to Legolas, I'll be back." He started to get out, but Pepper grabbed his arm.

"Take this, just in case." She smiled, handing him a Glock.

He took it, walking to the car behind his own. "Hey guys," He smiled as they rolled the window down. "we have a problem up ahead, do you think they'd let us through before other people if I went up there, and told them who we are?"

"No, we won't do that." Steve cut in before anyone else could answer. Tony gave the Captain a stare that only Tony, and a three year old could get away with. "We will wait until sun set until we do that."

"Fine, but cut the engine, till you have to move." Tony patted the car, walking to his.

When they got up there, they saw exactly what the military were doing. If you were scanned, and it came out you were infected, they shot you down, it was sick. Tony, Bruce, and Pepper got out, getting scanned, they all came out clean. They drove ahead a bit, then waited for the rest of the team. Clint, Natasha, and Steve got out. Clint past, it was Natasha turn, she didn't come out clean, they raised their guns.

Hawkeye jump in action, pushing the leader of the scanners against their supplies.

"Scan her again." He growled. The man stuttered, trying to get something out, Clint just pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D badge. "I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, level seven, scan her again." He yelled in the man's face. They did, it came out clean, the agents looked at the pile of people who didn't pass, making them wonder how many people were clean, just didn't get a chance.

Steve went through normal, the three got in the car, driving off with the other group members.

"Thank you for doing that for me, Clint." She commented as they went down the road. "I owe you."

"No, you don't." He kept looking to the street. "You would have done the same for me."

* * *

Reaching nightfall, the cars stopped, the six walked to each other, the cars parked on the side of the road. Natasha still had the horrible beeping noise playing through her mind, she didn't come clean the first time, and maybe the second time scanned wrong, maybe she was turning into one of those _monsters_.

"We should set up camp, with our backs to the cars, so we can see what's coming." Steve said, crossing his arms, pressing his lips in a thin line. He had thought the world change when we woke up from those forty year, imagine if he woke up now. "I'll take the first watch." The captain added, as he moved to sit on the hood of one of the cars.

The assassins, and Tony had their tent up in matter of seconds, while Bruce on the other hand was having troubles, he just couldn't get it to stand up correctly. Pepper moved to help him, by fixing one of the metal poles tighter together. The scientist gave a small smile, nodding slightly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Her voice was small, timid, weak, and worn. She really was tired, never in all her years did she think that dead people would walk, and try to _eat_ the living. Pepper always tried to be rational, and thinking about that was _not_ rational.

"Goodnight, team." Steve gave a half smile.

Multiple replies of goodnight were heard, before everything fell silent.

The soldier wouldn't say it out loud but the thought of dead people walking just creeped him out. Yet again, he was sort of like them, way out of his time, he shouldn't be alive, but like them, Steve is walking with the living.

A dead stumbled up the street, and instead of using a bullet that didn't need to be used, the captain walked to it, short blade in hand, stabbed it in the head, walking away he had to think about how the person was _before_ this had happened to them.

* * *

Natasha woke up in a panic, she was known to have nightmare, normally about her past, but this time she saw herself transforming into one of the dead, attacking her friends, the people she had now grown to call family. Sweat made her short hair stick to her forehead, brushing it back, she stepped outside of her tent, to see Steve still on the car hood.

"Nightmare?" The blonde rose an eyebrow.

"Yep." She got on the car to sit next to him. "It wasn't like the normal ones, though." A yawn made Natasha cut off from her sentence, soon after Steve was yawning. "The scanning... I don't know, but it scared me."

Normally she would have talked to Clint about this thing, she didn't want to worry him any more than he already was worry. The Black Widow could tell her partner was scared for, just as she was for him.

"If I do turn, I know Clint wouldn't do it, so no matter what you kill me. Okay? Promise me that." The redhead turned to him.

"I'll do that." He promised, not wanting to, but not really having a choice, now a days, you didn't get one often. "I promise."

Not long after Bruce stumbled out of his tent, stretching his back. "I had never realize how comfortable Stark's floor was until now." He joked. "I say ten bucks Clint will wake first." The dark haired man bet, it was an old game they played back at Stark Tower, now money didn't have value, but there was no reason to not have a little fun.

"I'm not arguing with that." Natasha shook her head.

"I'm not either." Steve spoke up.

"Well, you guys aren't any fun."

* * *

Getting the gear packed, the team was off to said destination. Not much conversation was made in the car, an occasional comment was made, but nothing much, for each person too involved in their own minds.

At one point they had to stop to get some gas, there they got some extra food as well.

A day later, they were about seven miles away from Atlanta, but one of the cars broke down.

"Goddamn, piece of shit!" Clint kicked the tire of the car over again, those night of only half sleep were getting to him. "We can't all fit one car." He still was mad, but not raging.

"Calm down, Clint, calm down." Natasha walk over to him putting her hand on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "We can walk, it's only about...Five miles, we can do this." She pushed him to sit down. The redhead nudged a water bottle to him, he took it, she left him to go set up a plan. "How far are we from Atlanta?" The agent whispered.

"Nearly seven miles." Bruce answered, then looked over to Pepper. "But Pepper's not going to make it." As much as he didn't want that to be true, it had to be said.

"Does she have a fever?" The only other female in the team went wide eyed, as she whisper loudly.

"Yeah, but she hasn't been bitten, or scratched." The scientist whisper. "It may be as simple as the flu, or strep-throat, but whatever it is, it's sucking the energy out of her. We all know she wasn't ready for this, at all, and with the sickness, she about ready to be pushed over the edge." Bruce frowned deeply.

"None of us were ready for this."


	2. Meet the New Girl

"If we don't hold it there, we lose everything." A Council member shot back at Fury.

"I will not bomb New York until I know my team can't hold it." The Director hit his hand on the counter.

"There's more of them, then they are of us." The only female said. "We'll give you some time to get the Avengers out of there." And the screens turned off, Fury sighed, hanging his head down. They were failing against rotting corpse.

He picked up his phone, it rang, and rang.

"Rogers?" Captain America picked it up.

"Rogers, you need to get the team out of there tonight." Fury said quickly hearing the static kick in. Most of the phones would get that now, everything changed from the top of the edge technology, to sixty's tech, even worse, sometimes you wouldn't even get the dial tone. "We have fallen, the Council are bombing the city at nightfall, get out of the city. Got that Rogers?" The S.H.I.E.L.D Director yelled into the phone, trying to talk louder than the static.

"Yes, sir." His voice crackled through. "But where should we go?"

"Atlanta, Georgia." He answered. "It's a safe zone, I'll see you there."

Not long after the meeting, Fury was just sitting there, drinking his problems away.

"Sir, we have a problem." Hill barge into the conference room Fury was in. "We need to get out of the city tonight, I don't think the Council told you, but they're napalming the city, just like in New York." She said grabbed his drink from him.

"We can't just leave." He said. "The Avengers are coming here, I told them to come here." Fury stood up.

"Agent Nova Black said she'd get out of the city for tonight, then come back, and wait for them." She said so quickly it was hard for Fury to understand what she was saying.

"I need to speak to her." The Director ordered.

"You can do it on the way out." The agent said, walking out of the room, hoping her boss would follow her, he did. Nova caught up with them, he knew she was the right agent for this job, just by looking at the way she walk, and what she wore, leather based outfit, knee high brown leather boots, an axe tucked in her belt. She answered the questions that Fury wanted to know with: "Yessir."

In the matter of an hour the whole S.H.I.E.L.D base belonged to the Walkers, and any survivors dumb enough to come to the city. As for other people, unlike Nova, they took Quinjets, while she just took a car out of the city, watching the fire implode the city, before waiting for the Avengers, who she was supposed to protect. She subconscious always had her hand on the walking takie that Fury had given her. "If we find another save zone, I'll try to contact you, good luck, agent."

* * *

"We know the city is probably pack full of those things." Says Clint. "How are we getting in there, like what's the plan, if we have one." He trailed off.

"We'll just walk through, try to find the base. If we do run into a herd, we'll have Stark up top, Clint take Pepper through the allies, us three on the ground pushing through." Steve said taking his shield off his back, signaling to the other to draw their weapons. Which they did, Natasha gripped her gun, Clint fixed an arrow in his bow, Tony took a gun out of the holster, Bruce had learned how to use a gun because the other guy couldn't be used with every dead they run into, Pepper also learned how to gun, also, for reason to stay alive.

The street were dead, there wasn't one sign that people were here. All that was left of the base that once stood was the tanks, the sandbags, and of course the dead. The team walked in silence in hope not one of the undead would find them.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Natasha asks, looking around at the signs that everyone left.

"It's probably outside of the city, not exactly in the city." Bruce muttered. "For it seems to be over run as well."

Nova was up on a roof, watching the group, not realizing this was the Avengers, she knew another group came here, and ran a muck, attracting every Stumbler for miles, with the blaring car. God, how she'd like to stick her axe in their faces.

The group turn a corner, not expecting a hoard to be in the street. A couple of them turn, then the whole herd. The Avengers turned, and ran, trying to get a little further back, so they could have a fighting chance. Clint dropped the two bags he was holding, and grabbed Pepper by her waist dragging her to an ally, and up to a roof. Tony dropped his Iron Man suit case, and quickly assembled the suit, putting it on. Natasha, and Steve dropped their bags, starting popping off rounds, killing the closest ones. Bruce didn't want to, but he could feel the Other Guy inching his way out.

The brunette on the roof noticed the Iron Man suit, and cursed as she ran to the other side of the roof. She dropped a cable down, sliding down it she muttered: 'Those stupid fucks.' Pulling off the axe from her belt, she started swinging it with perfect accuracy to hit each one of her targets right in the head.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Taking main roads, shit, don't you guys know anything?" Nova yelled at Steve as she pulled her axe out of the head of a Stumbler.

Soon the group was surrounded by the dead, no way out, arrows were flying, bullets echoed off the buildings. Bruce let out a roar, turning into the Hulk, not too close to the others, but close enough the dead were turning into ash from Tony. This wasn't the first time they were surrounding like this, back in New York they had to deal with it, but worse.

This seemed to be too much, everywhere you looked one was clashing it's jaws together trying to tear at your flesh. The group moved it's way to a fire escape, climbing up that way. The met Clint on the roof, the Avengers had to look at what they got into. While the Hulk stand down there, smashing the corpses together.

"Are you guys stupid, taking a main road, what's wrong with your brain?" Nova snapped at them, wiping the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand, smearing blood on her forehead on top of the sweat.

"We were told this place was safe!" Steve growled at her, pointing his gun to the ground. Tony landed on the roof.

"Pepper, are you alright?" He walked right over to the strawberry blonde, she wrapped her arms around him. It almost sound like she was crying. "You didn't get bit did you, or scratched?" He asked, worrying over losing her. She shook her head, as he kissed her head.

"This places was over run about a week ago," The brunette answered, putting the axe in her hand back on her belt. "the whole base evaced." She explained. She walked over to the far end of the roof, cursing as she looked over to the roof next to this one, her stuff was over there. "Damnit."

"The base was evaced?" Clint exclaimed, raising both eyebrows at the strange woman.

"Yeah, they bombed it. Before it was napalmed, people left." Nova look back at the archer, then to the rest of the group, who were all staring at her. "Is this the only supplies you have?" She pointed to the weapons they were holding.

"No, we had five bags of supplies, but when the hoard attacked we must of dropped them all." Natasha answered, looking off the roof, down below, she could see the bag. "Stark, I'm pretty sure you could get them with ease."

"I'll be back." He flew off, without thinking.

"The CDC is safe, I think a couple a people are in there." The brunette said as she sat down on the ledge, next to Clint. "Other than that, this place is dead." She pulled her axe of her belt, along with a hankie, wiping off the blood.

The group was sort of silent, didn't say a thing. It came at such a shock, why would Fury send them here if it wasn't safe? Did he want them to clear the area, that would be more work than it's worth.

"So, you mean there's no hope?" Pepper asked. "This is it, no safety, no bases are left?" She almost sound to be on the verge of tears. "Fury told us this was the biggest, safest base left. Now it's gone, left to those monsters." And she fell to the ground, now sobbing. It was too much, too quickly, and yet, it felt as it was forever since she slept in a bed with no having to worry about the dead snatching people up, tearing the flesh off the bones of the people.

Steve kneeled down next to Pepper, giving her a gentle hug, hoping Tony would get back soon. The ginger buried her head in the Captain shoulders.

"That's not what I said." Nova spoke in a soft voice. "I said this place was gone, yeah it was one of the biggest bases, but the bigger a base, the more area to break into."

"But the CDC is safe?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

"From what I heard, yeah." The brunette gave a stiff nod.

* * *

So there it was the girl who cursed them up and down for take main roads was walking with them in the middle of the city. Natasha noted that way she walk, it was stealthy, but sturdy walk, mostly government walked like that, how she didn't react to Stark's suit, there was something the girl wasn't telling the group. The redhead planned to figure exactly what, she jogged to catch up with the brunette.

"Where were you when they evac, did you come later, or did you stay?" Natasha asked, as she switch shoulders to carry her, Clint, and Steve's bag, it was her turn to carry it.

"I was left behind." Nova wasn't in much of a mood to talk, she just wanted to get there, and then they could play meet and greet.

"Did they forget you, or did you want to stay back?" The agent pushed the answer further. "You're SHIELD?"

"What's left of it." The brunette muttered. "I was assigned to watch over you, and the team. That isn't what I used to do though, I was an assassin, and an investigator."

"Fun job." Natasha smirked. "It comes handy in this world."

"Yeah, it does, before people would look down to you, now there look for you to save them." She chuckled. "Twisted world we live in."

"What caused the base to evac, was it really over run, or did the Council just decide?" The redhead asked, but she had an idea of what the answer was.

"Little bit of both." Nova motioned so everyone knew to turn right. "We had to downsize the camp from the Stumblers sneaking in, the we had a big attack, next thing I knew, everyone was leaving." She stop in her tracks a smile spreading her lips. "We got here."

"We're at the CDC?" Clint asked, pushing past Tony, and Pepper.

The group walked up to the door, yelled that they were SHIELD, and to open up. Soon the doors open to show one lone man, with ginger hair.

"Was those doors shut, I'm not opening them again." He called, the Avengers, plus two walked.

"Where's everyone?" Natasa asked for Nova.

"You're looking at everyone."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Avengers, or the Walking Dead! **

**Next chapter we'll get the group in there, hopefully you like this, if so, that review box down there is looking lonely.**


	3. The CDC, and Another Group

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, nor the Walking Dead, however I do own some of the plot, and Nova Black.**

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter than the rest, it just seemed like a good place to stop. Oh, and by the way, most of the time the beginning section has already happened, or is very important. The one below this note has already happened, and it is important. No, I'm trying to make SHIELD a bad guy, at a stand point it's smart to see what the Walkers are like up close, and SHIELD is know to by shady at some things. ****Another thing, this is taking place after Winter Soldier, but doesn't factor into this much, I might say something about Bucky.**

**So, maybe if you want to you could review? Just maybe, if you don't want to, it's fine.  
**

**Beertjes, thank you for reviewing, and here you go.**

**Guest, I know how you feel, and, well thank you for reviewing. **

**I didn't notice until you brought it up, hopefully I wrote him well in this chapter, but sometimes Tony can be super hard to write, because you have the goofy side of him, the super smart side of him, and the asshole side of him. **

**I planned to show a bit more of Nova in the future, and as I've said, it's not going to follow the story line of the Walking Dead perfectly, however it will have most of the elements.**

* * *

Agent Hill walked through the confusing halls in the base, coming to a single metal door with the words: _Experimental Testing_ written in bold black letters, she scanned her fingerprints, and retinal scan before the door opened with a whoosh of cold air. She took a hazmat suit, checking thoroughly for holes, once found none the dark haired woman took off her weapons belt then put on the hazmat suit. She quickly put the weapons around her waist. Maria twisted the air locks open, and walking into the experimental room.

The walls were blinding bright white, on each side three glass cells were located, each holding two undead on chains. The woman's eye shifted around the room, and her jaw clenched, she walked in front of one cell, pulling the metal coated file out from it's holder.

Her eyes scanned over the paper, reading each word with extreme detail, when finished she nodded. Looking one time over the room at the dead banging their bodies against the glass, every time with a hollow thud echoing through the room.

Hill walked out into the other, small room, closing the airtight locks firmly. She step out of the hazmat suit, getting sprayed by cleaning chemical. Then she walked out of the holding space into the hallway, she went straight to her own room and changed into a different standard SHIELD uniform, burning the old one she had on.

* * *

"You part of SHIELD? Who sent you to come back?" The ginger yelled, still having his gun pointed at the large group.

"Easy, Clint Eastwood, we're the Avengers, minus Axe-Woman, she's just a helper. We were sent here by Mad Eye Moody, before the base evaced. We hear this is what's left of the city." Tony put his hands up, trying to ward off the man, who could be just as insane as the said woman, in his eyes

"You infected?" Still not trusting the survivors, he asked.

"Most of us can't get infected." Said Bruce, looking to the blonde, and redhead.

"The price of admission is some blood test, is that alright with you?" He started easing up, inching his weapon down.

"As long as you don't try to sell it because I do not need some insane fangirl buying that." Iron Man joked, sort of, he wouldn't put it past someone to sell his blood, and some crazy buying. Though, he wouldn't blame them, his blood was pretty special.

"Vi, close the doors, and turn off everything upstairs." The ginger told the AI as he guided the Avengers into the elevator. "What do you mean most of you can't get infected?" He looked to them, now with his gun dropped.

"Our Mean, Green, Fighting Machine can't, Capsicle can't, Kim Possible can't either, all for one reason." Tony explained, pointed a finger. "Science." He hissed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'll try to explain better, Bruce has Gamma Radiation in his blood, that's what cause the Hulk, Steve, and myself have a Super Soldier serum in our blood, mine isn't as strong as his so I probably can be infected, though we're not sure."

The man of CDC pressed his lips in a line, nodding slowly taking the information in. "So you are the Avengers?" Each one of the group members nodded slowly. "Who sent you all the way down here?"

"Nick Fury sent them here before he knew the Council were going to napalm this city, he left me here so I can break the news to them, and to protect them as long as I can, as...Silly as that sounds." Nova cut in explaining to the scientist, her head jerked to the side. That was also the first time the rest of the members -other than Natasha- knew about this.

"He doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?" Tony sound genuinely hurt, Steve gave the younger man a look, then Iron Man nodded. "Well, that makes sense."

"Who are you?" The blonde man asked, staring at the man by the door of the elevator.

"You can call me Jenner, and since we're on this topic of instructions, I only have four rules: do not let anyone in, do not use anything other than the necessities that pulls power, do not open those door, and do not go in my lab." His voice was stern but didn't make any Avenger, or the two other women move, for they all have dealt with a some what angry Director of SHIELD, and that was scary.

"I don't play by the rules." Iron Man raised an eyebrow, Pepper tapped his shoulder.

"Not now, Tony." She whispered, her throat was feeling really dry and scratchy. He frowned at her, not because she told him not to do something, but by the look of her. All of Pepper's color was drained, she had bags under her eyes, and she looked as if she was having a cold sweat. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight, praying that she would make it through whatever she was going through.

"Sorry, Pep." He mumbled in her hair.

The elevator doors opened, Jenner turn to the left, the group followed. They came to a small white lab, each of them getting their blood tested. Of course when it was Pepper's turn he saw how she looked.

"What's wrong with her?" He scrunched his eyebrows together, looking for answers.

"After we left New York she had started showing signs of something as simple as your average Flu, but with the stress, and living in this world, she has been getting worse." Bruce jumped to explain, not wanting to test him. "We have medication for it."

"Keep giving it to her, I don't want us all to get sick." He said, going to take Natasha's blood, she stiffened up under his touch, hearing the beeping in her mind again. "I'm just taking a little blood, it won't hurt."

"Trust me, I'm not scared of that." The redhead said emotionless, looking down at the ginger. Jenner looked back up at the woman with a curious face.

"We're all scared of having that." He mutter, looking back down at her arm.

* * *

Getting settled in Pepper got better, Nova became close to Natasha and Clint as much as Tony, and Bruce tried, and wanted to Jenner didn't allow them in the lab.

The team was scattered around the CDC, when they heard the loud bang. Steve jumped up, followed by Tony, in his own room. Three of the members ran down the the lab, to see Jenner shirtless with a expression of being completely lost, behind him the lab smouldering in flames.

"And you thought we would wreak the lab." Tony mutter, the ginger pushed past the men. Of course they followed till the main room. The group set up around it, looking at each other, all wondering what happened with Jenner. "He thought we would ruin the lab." Iron Man said again, looking to Bruce.

The ginger walked in the room, raising an eyebrow as he watched them watch him.

"I lost the most valuable matter in the lab." He bitterly grumbled. "TS-19 was the only alive flesh, all the rest is dead." He took a drink from the glass in hand.

They sat down as Jenner explained, and he recorded the whole thing. By the end, he was pretty drunk.

Then there was bang on the door, Steve caught a glimpse of the recording of outside.

"People are out there." The blonde told the group. "We have to let them in."

"We are not doing that, I stated plain, and clear we do not open that door." The other man yelled, now getting into the stages of an angry drunk.

"We have to let them in!"

"You're killing us, I know you can hear me! If you do this, you're killing us! We're deprete!" A voice yelled through the machine.

"You are not letting them in, they could infected! If you let them in, you're going out there with them!" Natasha pinned Jenner against the computers.

"Go, let them in!" She told Steve. Him, Clint, and Nova went out there. To find a group of eleven survivors.

Clint raised his bow, fixing an arrow in, but the other two let their weapons untouched.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Steve asked in his Captain America voice.

Who seemed to be the leader of the group gulped, replying: "A chance."

"That's asking a lot now-a-days, but I'll give it you. Go out there, get your stuff, once these door shut we're not opening them." He pointed to the door that were wide open behind them, they rushed to get whatever they had.

"JARVIS, shut down the main quarter." Clint order the AI, not thinking that JARVIS wasn't here. "Vi, shut down the main quarter." He corrected himself, the fourteen pushed into the small elevator.

The Captain pressed his lips into a thin line when he saw the two children, he thought every kid was wiped out. Whatever they had to go through to stay alive must have been bruntle, no doubt they probably lost a parent.

"Rick Grimes." The leader of the group put a hand out to the blonde.

"Steve Rogers."

"You're Captain America?" Both kids, and an Asian asked.

Steve couldn't bring himself just to say yes, he pressed his lips in a line again, and nodded stiffly.

"We didn't think anyone was left." A blonde woman spoke up from the awkward silence.

Nova stepped in to answer, knowing Captain America wouldn't lie. "We just thought you were Stumblers until we heard you talk." She gave a small smile. "We came down here, you guys look harmless enough...Except for you." The brunette grinned down at the little boy.


End file.
